


Falling Off a Dream

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point you realize that there is no turning back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Off a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ennorwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennorwen/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for ennorwen who requested "anything with respect to Finrod - anything at all."
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

At some point you realize that there is no turning back. It's not when the first blood flows before hasty blades, it's not later when you're living in the mud and the rain, huddling together for warmth and it's not even when you travel and meet the wondrous creatures that are your relatives on your mother's side.

It's when you build a home. It's when it's carved walls and gracious arches shelter all those people who look at _you_ for guidance, protection. And you quit. No more dreams of forgiveness and Amarië and all that's rose and gold and pure.

_Finis  
September 2008_


End file.
